


Daddy

by ShitL0rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Papyrus, The whole shabang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitL0rd/pseuds/ShitL0rd
Summary: Sans finds out that Papyrus has a daddy kink





	

Papyrus did his best to hide it, honestly. Sans' puns just... didn't help. It was bad enough before they were in a relationship, but now that they were, whenever Sans made a pun regarding parenthood or the likes, directed at him no less, Papyrus would flush a shade of orange so bright and shameful that he had to excuse himself from the room and try to calm down. The excuses he used in order to leave were plausible at best, blatantly false at their worst. Papyrus just... wasn't a natural liar. Yet somehow, he convinced himself that this, of all things, was something he needed to lie about, and so he continued to keep his brother in the dark about it, although as of late, he wasn't sure if it was working, because the number of happenstance references to his hidden kink were increasing. A lot.

And wowie, was now one of those times. He had first used a groan of frustration to possibly cover up the little moan that made its way out of his mouth, but now, his blush was burning brighter and he needed to calm down. "I - I think I left my scarf in my room!" he blurted, turning to run right up the stairs and into his room.

Boy, was that a blatant lie. He only realized that said fabric was wrapped right around his neck when he entered his room and slammed the door shut. If only he'd remembered to lock it.

Sans was utterly confused at Papyrus's strange, out of character manner. He quickly walked up the stairs, very concerned.

He lifted a small hand and knocked on Papyrus's door. "uh, you okay bro?"

Papyrus blanched. "F-fine!" he exclaimed, louder than necessary. Shoot. "Just looking for my scarf, you know..." Papyrus trailed off, visibly cringing at the stupid, blatant lie. To possibly prove his case when he left the room, he removed his scarf and held the bunched up fabric in his hand before tossing it under his table full of action figures. "I might be in here for a while, I can't seem to find it... you can go back to, er. Whatever you were doing." If skeletons had lips, he'd probably be biting his own bottom lip right now out of sheer nerves. 

Sans sighs and pulls open the door gently. "coming in."

He placed his hand back into his pocket and shuffled his feet inside. "you uh, already had your scarf on, bro." He then noticed Papyrus bare neck and swallowed thickly. "did you take it off now?"

Papyrus spun around to face his brother, expression like a child who'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar. He stammered for a moment before he finally spoke, "Oh, would you look at that! There it is!" he said, going over to where he had tossed it underneath the table of action figures. He pulled the scarf out from underneath the furniture piece, then put it back on, giving the biggest grin to his brother in order to dispel any doubt (which he assumed there was a lot of), however, the smile looked more like a grimace. 

Sans sighed. "look. you're bein weird, and i don't like it. it bothers me." He slowly walks closer to Papyrus and looks up, trying to read what's going on. 

"I'm perfectly f-fine!" Papyrus replies, failing to keep the stutter out of his voice and wincing slightly. "There's no need to worry!" 

Sans continues to stare at Papyrus. "papyrus." It was rare for him to say his brother's full name. Sans would only say that in very serious situations, or if he was being serious himself. 

Papyrus began to sweat, fiddling with the fronds of his scarf. The little strings were tied in knots for hours of relentless fidgeting, and they gave something for Papyrus to run his fingers over in order to keep himself somewhat calm. (Yes, he was doing a rather swell job of that now, wasn't he? Not.) "...Yes?" he responded nervously. Oh stars, he was done for. 

"you gotta tell daddy what's the matter." 

Papyrus' breathing hitched, and he used the swelling magic in his soul to quickly conjure a tongue and bite down on it to keep himself from moaning out in an extremely lewd manner. However, that only caused him to whimper, in pain and arousal(perhaps he had bitten his tongue a bit too hard). He lifted a hand across his mouth to cover it and looked away in shame.

"I..." he said, trailing off.

Sans slowly lifted his hands to Papyrus's exposed hips and ran his fingers along them. "well?" 

Papyrus' breathing hitched again, and he blushed madly, letting out a small whine. "Well, you... it's rather obvious you've figured it out," he said embarrassed, but - he had being going along with this so far, so at the end of sentence, he added, "... Daddy." 

Sans blushes and licks his teeth hungrily. "heh, where did you learn this from? it's a bit naughty, wouldn't you say?" 

"It was in one of Alphys' human history books," Papyrus said, flushing an even deeper orange. "And I... I liked it," he said, voice growing softer than his usual boisterous tone. 

Sans hummed and brushed his fingers along the area where Papyrus' hip and femur connect. "that's kinky." 

Papyrus shuddered at the touch, gaze trailing down to where Sans was touching. "I... I know, it's utterly lewd," he stammered out. "I... I'm sorry..." 

Sans chuckles. "aw, no need to be sorry, hun." He stands up on his tippie toes and kisses Papyrus chest and huskily whispers, "i've got some kinks, too." 

A pang of arousal shoots right through his soul, making it flutter slightly. His hand, which by now he's lowered, subtly finds Sans'. "Nyeh... Really?" he asks, still a little apprehensive, but excitement is his motivation at the moment. 

Sans chuckles. "yeah, hun." He then sensually pulls at the black fabric that cover his entire body. "now... what do you wanna do with daddy?" 

Papyrus turned his gaze to meet Sans', shivering at the sensations running through his bones. "I want you to... to..." he hesitated for a moment, then decided 'to heck with it' before continuing and admitting, "I want you to punish me, Daddy. I've been a naughty boy. I shouldn't have kept this from you," he said. 

Sans pats Papyrus on his backside. "atta boy." He steps back a bit and sits at the edge of Papyrus' bed. "turn around and bend over for me." 

Papyrus nodded, trying to keep his breathing level as he did as Sans asked. He gripped the back of the chair that Sans usually sat in when he read him Fluffy Bunny at night, and bent over slowly.

Sans blushes and spreads his legs a bit. "you're so beautiful..." 

"Th-thank you, Daddy," he says, flushing a bit more. At this point he thought it would be pertinent to summon an ectobody, which he did, the orange magic gathering and forming thighs, an ass, a torso, and if his clothes were taken off, a dripping cunt just for Sans. 

Sans shuddered at the sight. Papyrus' body was so fit, lean, and perfect... Unlike his. "t-take off your armor..." 

Papyrus moved carefully and deliberately, pulling off the pieces of his armor one by one. First the chest pieces and then the piece around his pelvis, putting it aside until it was just his orange ecto-flesh glowing through the fabric. 

Sans holds out his hand and scans Papyrus' body. "get on the bed with me, hun." 

Papyrus nodded. "Yes, Daddy," he said, voice strikingly quieter than usual in volume. He stood up and turned, climbing into the bed. 

Sans held his breath and squeezed Papyrus' toned thighs. "y-you're so hot, b-bro..." He squirmed as his erection throbbed in his shorts. 

Papyrus shuddered, basking in the feeling of Sans' cool touch against his warm flesh. The erection tenting Sans' pants did not elude him, either. "I could say the same for you," he added. 

Sans chuckled as be began to take off Papyrus' body suit, grazing his fingers on the magic as he went. 

Papyrus let out a small gasp as Sans removed his body suit. It was agonizingly slow, and so he let out a little whine, "Daddy, please..." 

Sans cupped his hand and rubbed it against Papyrus' little mound. "mmnh, so hot~" 

"Nnh- oh stars," Papyrus said, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth as the white hot pleasure shot through him. If this was what it was like after nearly two weeks' worth of accidental arousal and avoiding his brother, then damn, was it worth it. "Stars, Daddy, nnh-!" he said, wanting to reach forward and reciprocate. His hands slowly crawled along the sheets of the bed towards Sans. 

Sans hunched over and nibbled on Papyrus' neck. He hummed softly and massages his brother's love handles. "mmh, go ahead and touch daddy~" 

Papyrus turned around then reached forward and grasped at the sleeves of Sans' jacket. He inhaled sharply and leaned forward, moving his hands so they would run down and find their way under his brother's shirt and along his ribs. 

Sans groans and pushes into Papyrus' heated touches. "aahh, good boy." He reached back between Papyrus' legs once again and began to stimulate his clit. 

"Mmh!" Papyrus gasps and keens quietly, leaning forward so his head is over Sans' shoulder and his hands rub along the ribs of his brother, reaching to the back and running along hiss spine, feeling each vertebrae. "Nnh, Daddy, please..." Papyrus said with a small whine. 

Papyrus lets his eye sockets fall shut and he shudders, lightly gripping Sans' spine. "Y-you," he stutters out. "You, Daddy, I need..." he lets out a small whine, "I need you." 

Sans pulls up Papyrus in a heavy kiss. "m'kay, hun." He lifted his finger and put it in a turning motion. "turn back around and give daddy a nice view~" 

Papyrus is a bit disappointed when the kiss ends, but dismisses that in favor of following Sans' orders with eager anticipation. He turns around and kneels on the bed, ass in the air so Sans can have his way with him. 

Sans sighs and spreads Papyrus' folds wide. He ducks his head and runs his tongue back and forth along the moist lips. 

Papyrus cries out softly as his brother started his ministrations, fingers curling and gripping the sheets, "Nnh, Sans," he says, restraining himself from the need to buck his hips back. "Daddy, aah-!" 

Sans blushed and pulled back. "yer r-really into this, huh?" He then pushed Papyrus down lightly so he lay on his stomach. 

Papyrus shifted slightly as his torso touched the bed sheets. His cheeks burned bright from embarrassment. "Yes, I... is it not to your liking?" he asked, a little worried. 

Sans kissed Papyrus on the back of his skull as he rubbed his cock against the entrance. "papy, i love it. you're doing great." 

Papyrus blushed at the praise. He let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Sans' cock pressing at his entrance. "Thank you, Daddy," he replied. 

Sans slowly pushed inside and groaned. "mmnph, you're so tight for daddy." He then began to pick up a moderate rthym.

Papyrus gasped, the sting from the stretch startling at first but fading away into pleasure as a steady pace was set. "Mmnh, Daddy, ah-!" he cried out, fingers curling again and clenching further into the bed sheets. 

Sans groaned and slapped Papyrus' ass. "hmmn, such a slut~ taking all my cock so quickly." 

Papyrus moaned, the slap to his ass sending a pang of arousal right through his soul. He was panting, now, and he bucked his hips back slightly out of eagerness. "Mmph, Daddy-!" 

Sans pushed inside of Papyrus and rolled his hips. "mmnh, shit hun. taking all of my thick cock like a s-slut." 

Papyrus breathed rapidly, body shaking slightly with the pleasure. "Anh-! Yes, Daddy, yes!" he cried out. 

Sans blushed and wrapped both arms around Papyrus and pounded into him. Sweat beaded at his forehead. 

Papyrus' moans became more drawn out, and he could feel the familiar knot building up in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, s-stars, Daddy, I'm close," he said. 

Sans drooled and twisted Papyrus' clit in time with his frantic thrust. "f-ffuh, come for me. come for daddy." 

With a sharp cry, Papyrus gave one last buck backwards to meet Sans' thrust and then came, spine arching. "Aah, Daddy-!" 

Sans gasped and came hard after Papyrus. "oh fuck!~" 

Limbs shaking slightly, Papyrus stayed there for a moment, letting his breathing slow. A smile worked its way across his face. "...Wow." 

Sans groans in satisfaction and leans over to kiss Papyrus' shoulders. "mmnh, you should've t-told me about that little kink sooner, hun."


End file.
